Realizations
by Sesshie's Nina
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been shard hunting for about 3 years, and of course feelings are going to be developed and finally, REALIZED! So what's Inuyasha gonna do when something happens to Kagome now that he KNOWS he loves her?
1. Departing is Such Sweet Sorrow

Disclaimer: The characters portrayed in this fanfic belong to Rumiko Takahashi……not me…….WAAA!!!!! *sob* sniff* dang. I want Sesshie…..*sigh* 

SPOILER!!!: This fic is placed after episode 126. SUPPOSEDLY Kikyo dies….hehehe baka miko…hehe

~~~

Chapter 1: Departing is Such Sweet Sorrow

"SIT! SIT! SIT! And just because you're a jerk, SIT!!!" The unmistakable yell of Kagome's command screeched through the village.

            WHAM!!! "Oi, wench! What the hell was that for?! And if you say it's because you have to go home then forget it! We need to finish up the Shikon!" a very irritated hanyou howled.

            "Don't you think I already know that?! You remind me every time I go home. And that's a lot after the past 3 years. But finals are in a few days and I have to study for them! There are some of the biggest tests of my life! I'm sorry you're so mad, but I HAVE to take these tests. So just go back to the village and SIT! *WHAM* you're grumpy butt down and wait until I'm finished in 3 days!" 'This is getting ridiculous,' Kagome thought to herself. 'Why is he always so mad when I leave for a few days?'

            "Keh, how do I know you'll actually come back by the time you say? Last time you said you'd be back in 2 days, and you were gone for 3!!" 'Stupid tests!' Inuyasha screamed in his head. 'It does no real good. Especially for finding the Shikon shards.'

            Kagome gawked at his accusation and turned as red as a cherry. He had definitely his a delicate chord. "SIT!!! *WHAM* You ungrateful, egotistical, conceded…" The list went on and on as Kagome kicked Inuyasha in the stomach to emphasize each word. Meanwhile, back in Kaede's hut, two humans and two youkai all sighed. 

            "They're at it again," the energetic kit pronounced while another 'sit' command rang.

            "Yeah," and exasperated houshi replied. "I wonder if Kagome-sama could actually break something?"

            "I really don't know," the taigi-ya sighed. "Inuyasha's skull is so thick, I don't think anything can penetrate it." A little cat youkai mewled in agreement, earning a quick scratch behind the ear from his mistress.

            "You got that right!" Shippo exclaimed. "I don't think he'll ever learn! When it comes to Kagome, Inuyasha is so mean!"

            'That's not all that happens when it comes to Kagome.' Miroku thought sadly. 'When will her just admit that he cares for Kagome? It's obvious to everyone but himself and Kagome.' Miroku sighed out of sheer pity for his friends' own thick head and heart.

            "You know we shouldn't be taking about this, but it's really just getting ridiculous! We both know that they love each other, but those two can be so stubborn when it comes to their feelings," Sango exclaimed.

            "But it can be hard to express one's feelings, ne Sango?" Miroku asked and winked. However, slowly but surely, the houshi's hand snaked towards its destination. "AKKKK!!! *SLAP* HENTAI!!!" Sango screamed.

            "Hey," Shippo whispered. "I think she stopped yelling and kicking him" Silence. Only nature could be heard.

            Over on the other side of the village, Kagome stood over Inuyasha with fire still burning in her eyes. Her haunched shoulders shakily rose and fell with each jagged breath. Inuyasha, who was still on the ground even after the rosary's spell had ended, clutched at his side. It didn't really hurt him, but with the 'sit' commands and the berating words Kagome had screamed at him, he really wasn't in the mood to get up.

            *sigh* "I'm exhausted. Well, I hope you're happy Inuyasha. I'll be back in three days. And don't even think about trying to get me, or else you'll get shocked by an ofuda. I'm dead serious Inuyasha. I'm not playing games anymore," Kagome said quietly.

            "Who's playing games?! Fine, I'll leave you alone. But if you're not back, I'm coming to get you. Ward or no ward," Inuyasha replied bitterly.

            "Why don't you trust me Inuyasha? If anyone should be questionable, it would be you and your search for Kikyo. Then again, I'll be gone for a few days, so you can go search all you want," Kagome said seriously. Much too seriously for the usual "happy-go-lucky" tone. That's what really scared Inuyasha.

            "Kagome…" Inuyasha started and rose to his feet, but was abruptly cut off.

            "Save it. I'm not in the mood. I'll see you in three days Inuyasha," Kagome sighed and started walking towards the well, yellow backpack in hand. 

            "Fine! Go ahead and leave! You're not THAT useful! We aren't THAT desperate for your "services"!" Inuyasha fumed.

            "Whatever," Kagome waved off, but kept her brisk pace towards her destination as Inuyasha stomped back to the village. But slowly, Kagome's pace withered into a slumping walk. The young miko sighed as she entered into deep thought, 'Why is he so bent on not letting me go back? I swear, he can be such a jerk sometimes.' However, while Kagome was in a deep conversation with herself, she didn't notice the choking evil aura until it was just across the field from her.

            Kagome froze, and slowly turned towards the center of the thick miasma. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Naraku!" This was bad. Kagome hadn't seen him since his latest and greatest transformation. His spiked, grey armor entwined around his shoulders. Extravagant blue and purple flowing robes hung loosely off his shoulders, but still gave him a cutting appearance. But no matter how much the transformation had changed him, the sickly pale skin, thick black tresses flowing wildly down his back, and the glowing red eyes still existed. Yet there was one big change within Naraku. No more Onigumo. The one factor that stopped Naraku's evil aura to consume all.

            "How perceptive young miko," Naraku chided as he inched closer towards Kagome. The stench was getting unbearable, even for Kagome's weak nose. As the miasma slowly climbed towards Kagome, the young miko started glowing a soft pink. The instinctual, yet vain attempt her body was emitting; desperately trying to purify the surrounding evil.

            hmph "Such a poor attempt of a last defense. And I thought you were useful to Inuyasha," Naraku taunted. Kagome's first of fear were soon forgotten as sheer rage took over. Especially after what Inuyasha had just yelled at her minutes ago.

_'You're not THAT useful!!'_

            'Damn! I'm with Naraku and I leave my bow and arrows back at the village. Real smart Kagome, REAL smart!' Kagome berated herself. 'And now he's taunting me. Can my day get any worse?!…never mind.'

            "so little miko, what are you doing out here all by yourself, with no weapons I might add," Naraku mock scolded.

            'I must not let him get to me,' Kagome told herself. 'He's just trying to get under my skin.' "J-just thought I-I'd go out f-for a walk." 'Damnit!' Kagome swore as she scolded herself. 'And stuttering makes you all the braver. Go Kagome! Way to show you're not afraid!' She sarcastically thought to herself.

            "Never-the-less," Naraku smoothly countered, now seeing the fear that the priestess was vainly trying to hide, "your "walk" has come to a short end," Naraku sneered evilly as the young miko paled considerably.

            'Oh no' was all Kagome could think. Reflexively, the priestess ran, screaming in one last attempt to escape. "Inuyasha!!"

            "He cannot hear you miko. No one can!" Naraku yelled the last 3 words considerably with emphasis as he shot long tendrils of flesh towards Kagome. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized there was no one to save her this time. With flushed cheeks, dripping with tears, Kagome tripped on one of Naraku's appendages and fell with a hard thud onto the hard forest floor. As soon as she hit the ground, Kagome passed out. Not only from exhaustion from running and too much emotional stress, but the ground was pretty hard too. Seeing as she hit her head on a protruding root.

(a/n: I couldn't make Kagome seem weak now, could I? ^n#n^)

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled unconsciously. Slick black tendrils slithered around Kagome's lithe body as both she and Naraku were sucked back into the miasma.

***

            Back in Kaede's hut, a grumpy hanyou sat in the corner with aggravation twitching in his golden eyes. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were circled around the fire pit, all giving the wary eye towards Inuyasha. Once the hanyou paused in his brooding, and finally noticed the suspicious stares he was receiving, he turned his back towards them and retorted with his usual 'Keh'. 

            Two humans and youkai turned back to the fire and sighed. The only signal that Inuyasha had heard the exasperation was the one twitch of his dog-like ear.

            "I can't believe you're so mean to Kagome, Inuyasha!" the young kit chimed. "No wonder she leaves for her time so much. She wants to get away from you!" Shippo 'hmph'ed as he got out his crayons his surrogate mother had giving him.

            Inuyasha sighed as he entered into deep thought. 'For once, the brat's right. Why am I always such an ass towards her?'

            'Because you want to hide your feelings from her. They just get in the way.'

            'Stupid youkai pride,' Inuyasha berated himself. 'Besides, why would she even like me? A half-breed? She probably thinks I'm filth.'

            Still sulking in his little corner, Inuyasha was disturbed out of thought by a sudden cold wind that blasted into the hut. Everyone shivered, even those by the fire pit.

            "What was that?" Sango asked suspiciously. 

            "I don't know," replied Miroku cautiously. "But whatever it was, we all felt it."

            "Keh," Inuyasha snorted. "Weakling. It was only the wind." But to tell the truth, Inuyasha was a little unnerved by the sudden blast as well. Not that he'd ever admit that of course. Yet it didn't truly scare him, but it mad him  nervous enough to expand his senses to check around the village.

            Nothing. Just a little too quiet for the hanyou's taste.

             "That was no ordinary wind, my friend." Miroku wearied. "There was a large surge of power riding that wind. Whether it was demonic or pure, I'm not sure."

            "Which direction was it coming from houshi-sama?" Sango beckoned as she grabbed her Hiraikotsu from the adjoining room.

            "South East," Miroku replied bluntly. 

            'South East. Towards  Inuyasha's Forest," the hanyou thought. 'And the well…Kagome!' Inuyasha's eyes widened at his newfound resolve. 

            "Shit! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he bolted out of the door. As soon as the two humans and youkai heard the exclamation, they too rushed out the door in search of their friend.

            Inuyasha bounded towards the well so fast, all that could be seen of him was a red and silver blur. 'I swear, if anything happens to Kagome, I'll beat 'em to a bloody pulp with my bare claws!'

            The frantic hanyous' fast pace was kept up until his body stopped dead in his tracks and bolts of electricity shot out at him. Inuyasha growled and unsheathed the Tetsuiga and willed the sword to turn blood red. "Damn barrier! Get out of my way!" he growled as the enlarged fang made a bright red arch across the air, dispelling the barrier.

            Then the stench finally hit him. Naraku. It was everywhere. And then something else stung his sensitive nose. Fear. Pure, unbridled fear. And it was Kagome's. Panicked gold eyes scanned over the grassy field until a bright flash of yellow caught his eye. "Damnit." Inuyasha cursed silently as he realized what the bright fabric was. Kagome's backpack. The dog hanyou growled loudly and punched the ground as if to punish the earth itself for what had happened. "Aaaah!!! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" Inuyasha screamed, still punching the ground, as the rest of the group rushed towards the well. Sango gasped and Miroku tightened his grip on his staff as they sensed the evil aura surrounding them while Shippo was on the verge of tears. No one was exactly sure what had happened, but Kagome was gone and into Naraku's clutches.

            Inuyasha was still crouched on the ground as he finally came back to his senses and realized what he had to do. He gripped his hand until his claws broke the skin. 'I'll get you back Kagome. And that bastard Naraku will pay for even laying a finger on you,' Inuyasha swore in a blood oath. 'He WILL pay.'

***

YEAH!!! FIRST FIC, FIRST CHAPTER! DONE!!! Go me!! *achem* Ne way, like I said, this is my first fic, so I'm really excited. Ok, be honest in your reviews. I can take it! I swear! Bring it on!! -Nina


	2. Hopelessness

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, even Sesshoumaru. This hunky Inu Youkai and everyone else belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. *sob* Sesshi..

NOTE!!: I do not write lemons. Period. The writing in this chapter doesn't go ne where. It's only used to scare "certain" characters. Promise

Whew!!! Finally posting, after several rewrites, *groan*much love for Tewks for being my "editor"* and many requests by friends. I hope the wait hasn't killed anyone yet. ^n#n^

~~~

Chapter 2: Hopelessness

            All Kagome could feel was a dull throbbing and burning around her ankles and wrists. She was awake yes, but everything wasn't "aligned". She could see Kohaku tying up her hands and feet and Naraku sitting in the corner with a smug smirk plastered on his face, but she couldn't do anything. Whether it was the suffocating miasma surrounding her, or the excruciating headache that prevented her from moving, the young miko didn't know. All Kagome knew was that it hurt to move, so don't move. 'Ow,' Kagome thought idly. 'Damn that Naraku. What does he want from me?…oh yeah, I have the Shikon shards. Then why not just take them or sent one of his lackeys to do the job for him? I'm positive her could easily do it either way. He's got more planned, but what is it?'

            Soon, everything was clear and the throbbing migraine became a dull ache. Kagome sat up from her position on the floor and looked around. She was in a long, dark room. And at the end of the shadowed room was Naraku, laughing softly at the miko's first attempts to sit up. Finally, Kagome was able to prop herself up on her forearms and knees and gave Naraku the hardest death-glare she could muster. Unfortunately, all she could muster was and agitated stare since she was still "out of it". 

            "What's wrong little miko? You seem aggravated," Naraku chided. "Tell me, how does it feel? To be completely helpless? I would kill you right now, but where would the fun be in that? The entertainment ends too quickly. No, I'm going to make the last days of your life a living hell," the evil hanyou ended lowly.

            Kagome glared at Naraku defiantly. If she had been an Inu Youkai, she would have growled and laid her ears flat against her head.

(a/n: Kawaii visual!! ^n#n^ I just had to add that. Gomen ;-p)

            Naraku chuckled. "It seems Inuyasha's woman has a sharp edge. Time to smooth out the corners," Naraku said lowly as her started crossing the room.

            Kagome's eyes got wide as Naraku inched closer towards her. 'Oh Gods. Don't let him rape me. Oh God! Where are you Inuyasha?'

            Naraku appeared in front of Kagome suddenly and immediately knelt down by her feet. The miko cringed and closed her eyes as Naraku's clammy hands caressed her ankles.

            'Oh Gods,' Kagome screamed in her mind. 'This is actually happening! …Wait a minute…What's he doing?' She cautiously opened her eyes and saw the last thing she thought she'd see. Naraku was cutting off the binds around her feet. Kagome stared up at Naraku with big, confused, blue eyes, as if asking for an explanation.

(a/n: Yes, Kagome does have blue eyes! At least in the manga she does. Cartoonists are weird.)

            Naraku chuckled and stroked Kagome's foot. The miko shivered in disgust at the "intimate" contact. "Foolish miko," Naraku chided as his hands groped Kagome's calves. "I cannot get anywhere with your legs tied together."

(a/n: I could stop there, but that would just be cruel, ne? Now, on with the rest of the story!!! Sorry, it was just too fun to taunt some certain people. Hehehe. I know, I'm evil when I write. It's my world bub!!! You just live in it! ;-p)

            Kagome's eyes went wide as she kicked away from Naraku. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far because she backed up right into the wall. With panicked eyes, Kagome searched desperately for a way to escape. She found none. The miko stared up terrified as Naraku came closer. As soon as the evil hanyou knelt down in front of Kagome, she curled herself into a fetal position. A vain attempt to protect herself.

            Naraku chuckled at the obvious fear radiating off of the girl and stroked her knee. At the sudden contact, Kagome shuddered and tears streamed down her face.

            "You frighten easily miko. A simple touch petrifies you to no end. 'hmph' I'm going to enjoy tormenting you," Naraku stood up and walked towards the rice paper door and paused. "By the way, you might want to change your clothes. They are a little revealing," Naraku taunted. A small chuckle escaped the evil hanyou's throat as he left Kagome alone.

(a/n Naraku chuckles a lot, doesn't he? Unfortunately, I can't think of another word, so, bear with me ^n#n^* -sweatdrop)

            Kagome sobbed by the wall, still trying to regain some sensibility. 'Oh Gods,' she thought miserably. 'I've never been so scared in my entire life.' A choked cry passed her lips as she tried to regain her composure. 'I feel like such trash. I don't want to be used like that. No wonder all the rape victims I've heard of have felt so dirty and used. Now I know how they feel. Oh Inuyasha, where are you. I'm so scared. Please, come find me soon.' "Inuyasha," she mumbled as she curled further into herself.

***

            Inuyasha slept in his usual position up in a tree. But this time, he was not as calm or collected as he usually was during sleep. No, this time the hanyou was thrashing in his sleep; sweat poured down his face and back. Small groans could be heard coming from the back of his throat. All of a sudden, Inuyasha jumped up from his troubled sleep; hand on the hilt of Tetsuiga, ready for anything to happen. Panicked golden eyes and ears scanned the surrounding area for any threat. "Gods," Inuyasha exasperated as he slowly returned to his seat on the branch. 'It was just a dream. Not a dream, a nightmare.'

*Flashback into the dream*

            Inuyasha was standing at the end of a long, dark room. Outside a small window, he could see the top of a smoking volcano with lush foliage surrounding it. As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he spied a moving lump at the end of the room. See he could see the moving mass of clothing that sounded like it was whimpering. The Inu hanyou moved closer to the other end of the room, but couldn't move any further when he was about five feet from the pile of moving cloth. 

            Now he could see and hear much better, and he was furious! There only a few feet from him, was Kagome against a wall, and she was terrified. As she sat in a curled position, Naraku sat in front of her, stoking up and down her leg. Inuyasha struggled and reached his hand out to tear Naraku apart for even trying to touch what was HIS Kagome like that. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was rooted to the same spot on the floor. Yet he wanted no more than to decapitate the hanyou and comfort the weeping Kagome. 

            A few seconds later, Naraku pulled away, leaving Kagome to cry to herself. Inuyasha could see Naraku's mouth moving, but no words were heard. Finally, a single sentence could be heard out of the silence.

_I'm going to enjoy tormenting you._

            Inuyasha's sight started to bleed red as his blood boiled in anger and frustration from his weak position. All of a sudden, a weepy noise caught his attention and he spun back to where Kagome sat. His eyes softened as he saw her curl into herself further. All he wanted to do was to wrap he arms around his miko from the future and comfort her. To tell her everything was all right and that Naraku would never touch her again. Inuyasha tried to reach her, but it was as if his feet were nailed to the floor.

            Kagome let out a strangled cry and Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to tear off the offending appendages from Naraku's body. "Inuyasha," he heard her mumble. The Inu hanyou had never felt so helpless or worthless in his entire life for not being able to protect his miko. The one person he cared for most was suffering and he couldn't do anything about it.

            All of a sudden, Inuyasha was jerked out of his thoughts by a sickening squirming noise. He looked towards Kagome and saw writhing appendages wrap around her lithe body, pulling her backwards into the darkness of the room. 

            "No! Kagome!!" the hanyou yelled. Inuyasha struggled desperately, trying to move himself from his rooted spot on the floor. Yet his struggles were in vain. "Kagome!" he yelled again and stretched out his hand in a last attempt to reach his priestess. 

*End Flashback*

            Inuyasha stared up at the moon, worry and frustration still planted in his eyes. 'Kagome,' he thought to himself. 'Are you ok? I promised I'd get you back and I will. I swear, no one will ever hurt you again.'

            "Inuyasha," Miroku called up the tree.

            "What?" the hanyou replied nonchalantly, still gazing at the moon.

            'He looks like he's in deep thought,' the monk observed curiously. He was surprised at this side of his friend and blinked largely. 'I'll have to ask him about that later.' "Is everything alright, Inuyasha?"

            "No, everything's not alright. We need to find Kagome, fast. I'm not about to let her be taken advantage of by Naraku," Inuyasha stated simply but roughly.

            Miroku was a but stunned by Inuyasha's bluntness; especially when it had to do something remotely close to his feelings. 'He must really be worried about Kagome,' the monk thought intently. 'Can't say I blame him though. If Sango was taken from us, from me, I'd be worried as well.' The houshi glanced over at his dear taigi-ya, who owned his heart for quite some time, snuggling with the kit and her fire-cat lovingly.

            "It's almost dawn Inuyasha," Miroku stated. "We can start going now, but there's a problem. We have no clue where we are headed."

            "I've got an idea Miroku," Inuyasha replied.

            Miroku stared at his hanyou friend quizzically. 

  
( a/n: You know those looks you give people where it's like "uh-huh, right. And what last time when you said this?"…Get it? Got it. Good. ^n#n^)

            "Don't worry, I know where I'm going. Let's just say I got a good hunch," Inuyasha said quietly. 'I'm coming for you Kagome. Just hold on a little longer.'

~~~

Whew!!! All done! Several write-ups, and lots of searching through the thesaurus, the chapter is FINALLY FINISHED!!! Ok, I'm already half way through the 3rd chapter, so no worries. If I'm not too bz, I'll have it up during the middle of the week. Ja ne! ^n#n^


	3. Developements

Disclaimer: I don't own ne of the characters in this story. All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi…*sob*

NOTE!: I DO NOT WRITE LEMONS!!! All of the "scary" moments are for added angst in my fic. Promise. ^n#n^

a/n: Sorry for making you guys wait for the new chapter so long. I've been busy with everything from writing two scripts, for school and church, working 15 hours a week, and still having to do everything associated with school and church. *sigh* I've got too much going on. Much love out to those who helped me with this chapter. My editor (Tewks), and many friends who wanted me to get this chapter up faster. *whisper* psst! You can put the gun down now ed…please…

***

Chapter 3: Developments 

            Kagome woke up the next morning on her futon. But she didn't wake up because of the sun in her eyes, or Inuyasha yelling that they needed to get going. No, she was shaken awake by someone….or something.

            Kagome jumped out of bed at the sudden movement, but instantaneously regretted it. Not only were her hands still bound, but her headache came back, ten fold. She let out a cry and crumpled back onto the futon, trying to alleviate the pain. 'Uh...Where am I?' Kagome groaned to herself. Memories flooded back from the day before and fear quelled inside her. Who exactly was at the end of her bed? 

'Please let it be Inuyasha. Please let it be Inuyasha. Please let it be him screaming at me to wake up,' the miko chanted mentally while she slowly glanced down to see who had woken her up.

There, at the end of Kagome's bed, was Kohaku. Eyes still fogged over from the mind control. Emotionless wells of darkness created by Naraku. "No," Kagome strangled out as her eyes glossed over with unshed tears. 'Why?' she pleaded with herself as she stared at Kohaku as though hurt by unsaid words.

 "I thought it was all just a nightmare. Why did it have to be real? I want to go home," the schoolgirl sobbed into her pillow as Kohaku kept staring at her.

"Get dressed," the mind slave finally stated blandly. "I'll escort you to the main dining hall once you're finished. My master is waiting for you."

Kagome inhaled a strangled gasp as she imagined all the horrible possibilities that awaited her. She was not about to let Naraku take advantage of her again.

"Then tell your master I'm not hungry," the miko retorted defiantly. She finally gained control of her headache and slowly sat up to look Kohaku straight in the eyes.

"He will not be pleased," the young mind slave replied. "He already knows you will not be coming. However, I suggest you get dressed none the less."

"And why would I want to do that?!" Kagome snapped in return.

"Because I'm still coming to see you," Naraku replied smoothly as he suddenly appeared behind Kohaku.

Kagome gasped and her eyes went wide. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be brave. She straightened her hack and stared defiantly at her captor. Naraku guffawed at the miko's boldness. 'That will soon be remedied,' Naraku thought coldly to himself as he slid across the floor over to Kagome's bed and crouched down in front of her. She gasped at the sudden closeness of her captor and raised her hand to strike the evil hanyou. Naraku grabbed her hand out of mid air before it made contact with his paste-white skin.

"Kohaku. Leave us. Now," Naraku commanded while piercing red eyes burrowed into pure blue. As Kohaku left them, Kagome received a strong sense of loneliness. 

"Well, it seems the miko wishes to remain a tramp," Naraku commented off handedly as he fingered the edge of Kagome's uniform. "*hmph* No wonder the mutt has such and infatuation with you. I wonder if you're a quiet lover or a screamer," Naraku purred into her ear. Kagome tried to pull away, but the hanyou harshly pulled her back down, by her arms, and into his lad. Kagome's eyes filled with panic as she realized exactly _where_ she was. 

Naraku chuckled at Kagome's struggles against his vice-like grip. However, as she pushed against her captor, her hips involuntarily moved against Naraku's lap. This created much confusion for the hanyou. 

'What is this witch doing to me? I thought…no, I know, that the feeling called "love and desire" was cast out with that filth Onigumo. Then again, those feelings were directed towards Kikyo. This may be her reincarnation,' Naraku deduced, 'but she is not the dead priestess. Hmm, I shall find great pleasure tainting with this slip of a miko.'

"I don't know what spell you have placed on me miko-witch," Naraku spoke slowly as he turned Kagome around in his lap. "But if you squirm much longer, I may start to desire you," Naraku whispered in a gravely voice and licked the shell of her ear. Kagome shuddered in disgust as Naraku brought his hands into her hair and buried his face into her long, ebony tresses. 

'Oh gods, no,' Kagome's thoughts processed. "N-Naraku, p-please, let me g-go," she pleaded.

"Now why would I do that? I'm quite comfortable right here," Naraku stated as if it were as simple as saying the sky was blue. "I know you desire attention, miko," Naraku purred into her ear. "I am more perceptive then you may believe. I know your deepest, darkest desires."

Kagome shivered in fear at what her captor was implying. "Then you must also know it is not you who I desire, Naraku," she retorted in a strong, yet quiet voice.

Naraku's rage boiled in his veins. He turned her around violently, to look her in the eyes. And harshly kissed her. Kagome pushed and kicked against Naraku lapped his tongue against her rose bud lips. Not able to think of anything else, Kagome bit the wet appendage with as much force she could muster.

As soon as she released the vile piece of flesh, a raging Naraku slapped Kagome across the face. The miko stared up at her captor in fright as red eyes flared with anger.

"I will not be denied wench!" Naraku yelled as he threw Kagome down onto the futon, hard. She stared up in pure panic as she tried to get away. Yet, her struggles were in vain. Naraku grabbed Kagome's shoulders and held them fast, pinning her to the bed.

"You are mine miko-witch," Naraku purred as he positioned himself on top of Kagome's hips.

The young miko struggled under Naraku's weight, trying to free herself. She thrashed in every possible direction, desperately trying to escape the torture that was in store.

"Yes wench," Naraku groaned. "Continue moving. You simply enlarge my appetites. I want all of you," the aroused hanyou growled from pure ecstasy. The base lust was evident in his molten eyes. 

Kagome froze where she laid and thought desperately for some way to save herself. Only one idea came to mind. 'It's the only chance I've got,' she deduced. She too a deep breath and screamed.

**"INUYASHA!!!"**

*******

Inuyasha had been running all day. Very seldom did he take a break. The only time that happened was to wait for Kirara, carrying Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, to catch up with his fast pace. 'Dammit! This is taking too long! We need to get to Kagome, now!' the hanyou screamed in his head.

            The Inu hanyou skidded to a halt and growled in agitation wile he waited for everyone to catch up. 

            "Hurry up, Dammit! We're almost there!" the hanyou barked.

            "Inuyasha! Do you even know where you're going?" yelled the kit.

            "Of course I do ya twit! We're going to Mt. Fuji! Gods, you think I'd run in circles at a time like this?!" Inuyasha fumed.

            "Sorry," the taigi-ya replied as the large fire cat landed. "But you just pointed south this morning and started running. Are you sure Kagome is at Mt. Fuji?"

            "Yes! Now let's get going! The volcano is just over those hills," Inuyasha pointed at the column of smoke at the horizon before bounding off.

            Sango glanced over to Miroku. He had the same skeptical look plastered on his face that existed on hers.

            The houshi sighed. "We have no choice but to follow him, Sango. We just need to trust him." With that said, Kirara bounded into the air after the Inu hanyou. 

            Not too far off in the distance, Inuyasha leapt through the air with exceptional grace. "There. Finally," he sighed as he landed at the base of Mt. Fuji. Inuyasha focused his eyes to the surrounding area, praying that he might have a clue as to where Naraku hid.

            After several minutes, Inuyasha notices a faint shimmer about ten miles up the mountain. He bounded up towards the glimmer, repeating a mantra in his head. 'Please be ok. Please be ok. Please Gods, don't let me be too late to save her.'

            Inuyasha stopped just outside the barrier. He could feel the heat radiating off of the shield. Grimacing, he glanced over his shoulder and saw his friends at the base of the volcano.

            After several excruciating minutes, two human and youkai joined up with Inuyasha, but didn't receive his attention. He was staring straight at the barrier with the most serious face the houshi, taigi-ya, and kit had ever seen. 

            "Inuyasha?" Miroku started.

            "It's a strong barrier. But I don't know whether it's as strong as the one back at Naraku's last transformation," Inuyasha warried.

(A/N: *clicks pause button* Ok, I don't remember the name of the mountain where the transformation happened, and I'm too lazy right now to go searching through my Inuyasha library of DVD's to go searching for it. It's Spring Break for crying out loud! Now, onward with Inuyasha's mini monologue!)

            "I turned human when I went through it. I can't let that happen this time. Too much is at stake."

            "Maybe with out combined attacks," Sango started hopefully, "We can break down the barrier."

            "It's worth a try," the hanyou replied as he unsheathed the Tetsuiaga and willed it to turn blood red.

            "For Kagome-sama," Miroku said in a hushed tone as he loosened the rosary around his right hand.

            "Kazaana!" the monk's war cry rang.

            "Hiraikotsu!" the taigi-ya screamed as she threw her boomerang.

            "Kitsenubi!" the kit exclaimed as teal flames burst from his hand. *aka Foxfire hehe, just trying to be original here*

            "Move it!" Inuyasha yelled as he raised his scarlet sword over his head of an attack.

            "Kaze No Kizu!"

            Bright red arcs of energy sped across the top of the barrier, leaving scarlet streaks over the entire barrier. Everyone held their breath as the shield slowly wavered. However, to everyone's dismay, it started to solidify.

            "Shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I will NOT let her down!" The hanyou raised his sword over his head for its ultimate attack.

            "Bakuryuuha!"

            A swirling whirlwind of red power came out of nowhere as the tornado suddenly made contact with the barrier. The two powers pushed and receded every few seconds, leaving the shard hunters in apprehension. Finally, Inuyasha's red twister dispelled the barrier. Soon, it too began to dissipate. Sighs of relief released from everyone outside the now non-existent barrier. Suddenly, a high-pitched screech rang through the air. 

            **"INUYASHA!!"**

Panicked golden eyes widened at the miko's scream.

            "Kagome! I'm coming!" Inuyasha yelled as hi sprinted off into the sickening miasma. Four other sets of eyes grew in realization and followed after their hanyou friend.

            'Damn miasma! Can't smell a damn thing!' Inuyasha yelled inside his head. 'I'm coming Kagome! Gods, please be ok.'

***

*Whew* All done. That only took me a few weeks……eheheheheheh….sorry about that. I've been really busy lately with work and a bunch of other stuff. *aka, I've just been REALLY lazy during Spring Break. I'm finally finished typing it because I've gotten several murder threats from friends*

Ok, I've gotten several people replying to me. TT-TT Thank you so much!!! 

Note: I'm not ragging on ANYONE!

Several people have told me I'm being cruel for having Inuyasha 'sat' AND kicked for punishment in the first chapter. I admit, it was a little cruel, but hey, it's my world you just live in it. Hehehe, sorry, always wanted to say that. But aside from that, I've always wanted someone to kick his butt for hurting Kagome so much. *mumbles* 'bout dang time.

REPLIES!!!!!!

prettygirl24- ah! Arigato!!

Palm*tree- Your welcome. I've always liked Kagome better with blue eyes for some reason

hyperactive-frogchild –thank you, and I can see where you don't like it, but don't you think he deserves to be punished? *finally*

Kwallie- Thanks! I'll make sure I double-check everything before posting. Arigato!

Kat14- Who doesn't hate Naraku? Grrr…baka hanyou…grr

Takerus Lost Angel- *blushes to the shade of a tomato* Well, I don't know about that, but THANK YOU!!! *BOWS*

faegirl-16- Thank you! I know, no body really like to see someone kicked when their down, but he deserves it, ne? Well, at least once, ya know?

Abayou minna-san! I'll try to finish the next chapter when I can! 

P.S. –I love Sesshi and Haru. *my hotties*


	4. Sacrifices

HI FOLKS!!!!! I am so sorry I haven't posted on fingers …..a long time. I promise, I'll try to post more often. Much love to the….ahem encouraging people who ahem persuaded me to write a new chapter. I don't know how it happened, I just felt like writing and I've been writing in all my free time that I've gotten. I'VE EVEN STOPPED DRAWING TO APPEASE YOU GUYS!! whew ok, now that that's out, ON WITH THE STORY!!! Extra long, just to make you guys happy for a while.

Disclaimer:…..is this really necessary?…..the sound of knuckles cracking is heard in the background ….right then, I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic..sniff there, are you happy now?

Chapter 4: Sacrifices

Last time…

With Kagome

Kagome froze where she laid and thought desperately for some way to save herself. Only one idea came to mind. 'It's the only chance I've got,' she deduced. She took a deep breath and screamed.

**"INUYASHA!!!"**

With Inuyasha

**"INUYASHA!!"**

Panicked golden eyes widened at the miko's scream.

"Kagome! I'm coming!" Inuyasha yelled as he sprinted off into the sickening miasma. Four other sets of eyes grew in realization and followed after their hanyou friend.

'Damn miasma! Can't smell a damn thing!' Inuyasha yelled inside his head. 'I'm coming Kagome! Gods, please be ok.'

Present time, with Kagome

"Silence Wench! I will not be denied!' Naraku sneered. Suddenly, the sound of skin against skin resonated off the walls as the hanyou slapped Kagome across the face. Her sapphire eyes widened in fear as they welled up with tears of pain and fright.

Naraku towered over Kagome's prone body with both hands made into fists on either side of her head. His putrid breath and scent made the poor miko's eyes water even more.

"The mutt will not save you this time, miko," Naraku cooed, anger and lust shimmering in his fire red eyes. "Even if he knew where to go to find you, he will never reach you in time. You are mine. I will be the one to take your innocence." His clawed hands grasped Kagome's chin, turning her head towards him and lowered his head, molten eyes staring at her luscious lips.

Kagome was shaking madly. Frustration, fear, and hatred welled up inside her.

'No, I don't want this. This is wrong.' As her hatred gathered, Kagome felt a liquid fire flowing through her veins. She embraced her hatred and let it consumer her. As Naraku's face loomed closer, her eyes snapped open, exposing her silver-blue irises.

Suddenly, Kagome glowed a piercing white and blasted Naraku across the room and into a wall. The hanyou growled in fury as his eyes flashed neon red. In the middle of the room stood a white silhouette of Kagome with glowing silver-blue orbs where her eyes should have been, floating a foot off the ground. Naraku's eyes widened as he realized what he had unleashed.

'By the gods. She's transformed into a miko in the purest form. Only Midoriko could emit this much pure power. Could this slip of a human truly be that strong?' he pondered in awe.

Kagome stared coldly at Naraku, her eyes holding promises of death. She raised her hands on either side of her and her pure miko power flowed out of her in waves, eradicating all of the vile miasma around her. Naraku's eyes flashed in panic as the miko energy came closer. He ran off to the courtyard of his fort and watched as all that came into contact with Kagome's energy was purified. Bright white light burst through the windows and soon the miasma outside the mansion was purified as well. The sound of shattering wood resonated as Kagome floated through a hole in the ceiling, her hair whipping wildly around her to an unseen wind. Her body was illuminated like a beacon in the darkness, reassuring everything pure and innocent in the world that there was still hope.

Suddenly, Kagome threw her head back and screamed, sending one last pulsation of energy, purifying everything in its path. Her energy flickered around her, and then violently disappeared back into her body. Kagome went limp from exhaustion and dropped from the sky like a fallen angel, still giving off a white hue.

"No!"

Inuyasha charged full force into the miasma, still unsure of where to go. He could vaguely hear the cries of his companions, begging him to slow down.

'Not now, I can't now. Kagome's in danger. I refuse to lose her to Naraku like I did Kikyou. I WILL protect her,' Inuyasha thought desperately.

The hanyou kept running, anxiety tying a knot in the pit of his gut. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't do anything about it. A growl resonated in his throat and shook his body from anger and frustration.

After running a few minutes, which seemed to be to be hours to the inu hanyou, he stopped to catch his breath and his bearings. Fuzzy, silver ears swiveled for any clues as to what direction to go. Suddenly a shockwave rippled through the entire area.

'What the hell?' Inuyasha thought as he spun around to face the epicenter of the power, only to be faced with a swarm of demons coming his way. Reflexes kicking in, he drew out the Tetsusaiga and readied himself for the oncoming battle. What he wasn't prepared for was for the howling demons to pass right by him in fright.

(A/N: Just imagine Inuyasha with a sweat drop and falling over, anime style….hehehe)

However, Inuyasha's confusion faded when he saw a wave of white, purifying energy heading straight towards him. Golden eyes widened in panic as he lifted the Tetsusaiga in front of him as a makeshift shield for meager protection. Inuyasha literally didn't know what hit him.

After a few seconds, the inu hanyou tentatively cracked open an eye and wondered, 'Why the hell aren't I dead?'

(A/N: …profound, isn't he?…)

He opened his eyes fully and saw a sea of white energy surrounding him. The Tetsusaiga had de-transformed into its rusted state, and the demons that once surrounded him were now purified bits of dust.

'Wait, this power feels familiar…it's pure…what the? This aura belongs to… KAGOME?!'

The funny part was, this power was, this power was supposed to have a white hot, burning sensation. He had felt Kagome's energy before, but this was extremely different. He felt warm, secure, and…'tingly? Yeah, it's like being close to a fire, wrapped in a blanket. Really soothing.' He felt protected. 'Speaking of which…' Inuyasha bounded off towards the epicenter of the white power.

However, the closer he got to Kagome, the hotter her power became, but he kept pushing against the heat, determined to reach his miko. As the pure energy became brighter and more intense, Inuyasha knew he had to be close. Suddenly, one last burst of burning energy spread across the volcano and the inu hanyou had to brace himself against the onslaught of burning miko energy. As the light began to fade, so did the poisonous miasma. Inuyasha scanned his surroundings to find any kind of life, specifically the miko he had grown to love.

Finally, he saw her, still having some residual white power encasing her. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat when he saw the angel in the sky. Her raven hair danced on an unseen with and seemed to have a life of its own. Her eyes were a little droopy from exhaustion, but the intense cerulean color still beamed throughout the clearing.

Suddenly, the shimmering disappeared and after a second of being suspended in the air, Kagome started to fall from the sky.

Golden eyes widened in fear as his angel started to plummet towards the ground. Inuyasha took off, racing against time and fate to save his love.

"No!" he cried out in desperation, as if she would suddenly wait for time to come under her and save her again.

'Gods, I can't lose her again. I won't!" With that, he excelled even more. She was fifty feet away from the ground, and Inuyasha was two hundred feet away. A few more seconds and Kagome would be lost forever.

'Just a little further……Shit! I'm not gonna make it!'

"KAGOME!!"

(A/N: I'm not that evil, not after making you guys wait for so long. falls on the floor laughing, and pointing You should see your faces!!! Hahahah!!!ahem So, back to the story)

Kagome was only twenty-five feet from the ground and Inuyasha became desperate. He put one last boost of his strength into a slide as he dove towards the miko. Just as she was about to hit the earth, Inuyasha slid under her with an 'oomph' and clutched her to his chest like a lifeline.

Inuyasha breathed in her scent, let it pass over his tongue to taste her and fill his entire being. The calming scent of jasmine, cherry blossoms and spring rain washed over him like a wave on the beach. 'Gods I missed her. I'm never gonna let her go again.'

Kagome moaned as she opened her sapphire eyes and labored to focus on the luminescent…thing in front of her face. She gingerly raised a hand and traced the outline of the so-called thing, which happened to be a face. Inuyasha leaned into Kagome's gentle caresses and surprisingly, a low growl resonated through his body.

'Is that…a purr?' Kagome wondered as she struggled to focus even more on the reverberating body beneath her. The first attribute she caught was the flowing silver hair. Finally, she saw piercing amber eyes that glowed in worry, love, and kindness. Her eyes started to water up, making her eyes shimmer even more.

'He came. He came for me. Thank the Gods,' Kagome thought happily as she curled further into his haori.

"You came, you came. Oh Gods Inuyasha, I was so scared!" she sobbed as Inuyasha held her even tighter, still purring in contentment and attempting to calm Kagome.

"I will always come for you, Kagome. You know that better than anyone. I promise, I'll never let you leave again," Inuyasha whispered into her hair as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, hoping to ensure Kagome of his promise.

(A/N:……I know, this is EXTREMELY OOC, but hey, every story needs a little mush, right!…right?)

"How touching," Naraku spat as he struggled to get to his feet. 'Damn that wench and her powers. But she will get hers in the end,' he thought menacingly as he felt his strength regenerating from the tainted Shikon no Tama.

Inuyasha turned his gaze towards Naraku, pure hate and promises of death shone in his golden irises as blood lust started to seep in.

'He will pay. He will pay for touching what is mine,' the inu hanyou thought as his youkai instincts started to over power all rational intelligence. Only one thought came into is mind after that

'Kill'

Kagome noticed Inuyasha tense up under his clothes and the purr turned into a full out growl. She looked up tentatively and was met with crimson eyes and stripes.

'Oh no, not again.'

Kagome panicked as her eyes widened in realization. She raised her hand to cup his cheek and turned his head toward her. 'I hope this works,' she wished.

"Inuyasha, come back. Please," Inuyasha head amongst all the death threats jumbling in his head. The voice was soft, soothing, and calm. 'Kagome.' He allowed his head to be turned and look at Kagome with a red, fuzzy haze around her angelic face. The crimson in his eyes and skin receded back into his veins as his face softened back to normal.

"Inuyasha," Kagome begged. "I need you right now. I'm exhausted, and I don't know how much I'll be able to fight back. All that's left is Naraku. Please, don't change now. You can beat him. I have faith in you. Just promise me you won't change."

Inuyasha wondered, 'What does she mean, change? Does she mean into a youkai? If I did, I might not come back next time. Or does she mean change my feelings? No matter what she meant, I won't change. For her sake, and mine. I don't think I'd be able to live without her.'

"I promise, Kagome. Just stick right here, and I'll take care of Naraku."

Inuyasha gently set her down just as two things happened. The better of which, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara ran up to their friends. Unfortunately, Naraku had just about finished regenerating, thanks to the Shikon.

"You fools!" Naraku yelled. "Do you honestly thing you can defeat me? I have the greater of the Shikon!" He held up a good 5/6 of the jewel in his hand.

"So what?!" Inuyasha blared. "I don't give a damn if you have the whole damn thing! You hurt Kagome! You're gonna pay! Not only for her, but for every other person you've hurt!"

"A very admirable aspiration, I assure you," Naraku cooed. "But a very short lived and unfulfilled one!" he shouted as hundreds of tentacles lashed out at the group.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled. "Protect Kagome!" The fully transformed saber-cat yowled in acknowledgement.

The fight had begun.

The sound of falling flesh could be heard all around. Miroku's Kazaana was useless in this battle, so he opted to use his staff instead. There was too much of a risk of sucking in his friends along with Naraku's appendages. Sango's boomerang could be seen every few minutes, sailing across the courtyard, slicing tentacles at every contact. When it wasn't in the air, it was used as a shield against the onslaught of poison tipped appendages. The two were exhausted both mentally and physically, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves, knowing that they were giving help towards their cause.

In the center of the fight, Kirara and Shippou valiantly protected Kagome from their own frequent attacks from Naraku. While the fire cat slashed their oppressors with her claws, the kitsune used his blue flames to protect his momma atop the saber-cat. Just beyond Kagome's position, Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga, slicing apart the tentacles as they came. He dared not use his Kaze no Kizu attack, in fear that he might hit someone else other than Naraku.

Blood and flesh rained relentlessly against the earth. However, it seemed that every time that one tentacle was taken care of, many more took its place.

'Damn, we're not getting anywhere', the hanyou thought angrily. He saw an opening to his right, and let out a Kaze no Kizu, decimating all the burly tentacles in its path. Sulfur flooded the air as more of Naraku's blood was spilt. It was nauseating for the inu hanyou, but he was determined to make this fight their final confrontation.

Kagome laid on the ground, trying desperately to get up and help her friends some way. She had managed to sit up on her knees a few times, only to collapse again.

'I wish I weren't so tired. I need to help them,' she thought desperately. What she didn't know that little leaks of her miko power had seeped into her friends, giving them more strength, determination, and hope.

A scream of horror rang out and all eyes turned towards the monk as great winds upset everything around the battlefield. Sango's eyes widened in realization, 'Gods, the tunnel is ripping!' "Houshi-sama!" She sprinted to the other side of the field, slashing at all the burly tentacles that dared to get in her way. Fresh cuts erupted from her back and legs and old cuts bled more profusely as she fought her way towards Miroku. The two fought back to back; Miroku standing in the direction where no other allies were present and let his wind tunnel serve its purpose in a last attempt to give something towards their effort. Sango fought behind him, slashing at anything and everything that threatened them.

"You can't die on me yet, houshi! I won't let you!" Sango yelled.

"I can't make any promises Sango-chan," Miroku shouted back. "But I'll stay alive as long as I can! Just promise me that if I have to leave this world in wind, that you'll get out of here before I suck you in too!"

"I can't make any promises houshi-sama," Sango mimicked back with a smirk as she cut off another revolting appendage. "But I'll stay alive as long as I can."

Inuyasha glanced behind him, making sure Kagome was still safe. As he looked forward again, he spotted Naraku's cackling body.

'Bastard, too damn cocky for his own damn good,' Inuyasha growled in his head, wishing that looks could kill right about now.

(A/N: DEAR LORD!!! HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE WRITE THESE FIGHTING SCENES?! groan This is exhausting!)

Kagome saw a flash of gold, and looked up to Inuyasha to see him viciously fighting Naraku with everything he had. She glanced past him to look at the still cackling Naraku. Red, molten eyes connected with hers, and gave a conniving stare that could strike fear into anyone. However, it only fueled Kagome's hatred for him.

'What's he up to now?' she wondered. She focused back to her savior's form, and saw a disgusting tentacle start to make its way to Inuyasha's back. Sapphire eye widened in panic and realized what was going to happen next. She did the only thing she could do. She sprinted forward with all her might in an attempt to do something.

Inuyasha suddenly got a foreboding feeling and his gut, and quickly scanned for any trouble. He sensed an extremely fast moving projectile to his left and turn around to stare straight down the body of Naraku's poisonous attachment. Golden eyes widened as he concluded that there was no way to block anything that fast. He shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable to occur.

The sloshing sound of flesh penetrating flesh sliced through the air.

(A/N: I could leave you there, but I feel generous, I'm listening to my fav song right now)

Inuyasha tentatively opened his eyes to see his own carnage, but was surprised when he felt a light weight pressed against him and saw a sea of raven hair in front of his eyes.

'What the-' he wondered as he looked down, but was cut short when he saw Kagome in front of him……with a tentacle protruding through her stomach.

"You ok, Inuyasha?" he heard her whisper as she lifted her head. A look of worry plastered on her face. Shimmering, blue eyes looked up expectantly as Inuyasha nodded numbly.

"Good," she sighed. "I'm glad." Just as she finished speaking, her body collapsed to the ground, staining it an unforgiving shade of red.

Inuyasha's eyes widened is realization and screamed in desperation,

"**KAGOME!"**

I know you guys are REALLY hating me right now, but the title should have been some kind of hint, ya know? Well, I'm exhausted. I've had an extremely hard time working on the fighting scene, seeing as I came up with it as I was writing it over a space of a few hours……AND IT'S THANKSGIVING PEOPLE!!! Come on!…I need a break. The tryptophan is starting to kick in, and I'm going to bed now. It's just about midnight, and I want to sleep…

Quick note: I'll try and get another chapter up before Christmas Break. If not, expect one up sometime during break then.


	5. Retribution

A/N: Ok, I'm finally starting the 5th chapter for my Inu/Kago fic...lord, it's been like, a year and a half since I've posted an update. So anyway, I'm a horrible authoress, seriously. Now, enough of the pity party, and on with the next chapter in the LONG awaited fanfic, "Realizations". The cool part is that I wrote this while I was in Japan last summer. I was so bored, and inspiration hit! I was so excited, so this thing has been sitting in my little green paper book for almost a year, so now it's time to get it out in the open. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & company. They all belong to the ever brilliant Rumiko Takahashi...but I do own a butt load of Sesshoumaru merchandise (drool)

Last time

The sloshing sound of flesh penetrating flesh sliced through the air.

Inuyasha tentatively opened his eyes to see his own carnage, but was surprised when he felt a light weight pressed against him and saw a sea of raven hair in front of his eyes.

'What the-' he wondered as he looked down, but was cut short when he saw Kagome in front of him……with a tentacle protruding through her stomach.

"You ok, Inuyasha?" he heard her whisper as she lifted her head. A look of worry plastered on her face. Shimmering, blue eyes looked up expectantly as Inuyasha nodded numbly.

"Good," she sighed. "I'm glad."

Just as she finished speaking, her body collapsed to the ground, staining it an unforgiving shade of red.

Inuyasha's eyes widened is realization and screamed in desperation,

"**KAGOME!"**

Ch. 5 Retribution

The poison filled tentacle slowly retracted out of Kagome's stomach with a sickening sound of wet flesh against flesh. She was so limp and cold, the poison quickly spreading though her body. He gently laid her across his lap to get a better look at her wound, her head cradled in the crook of his left arm.

'Oh gods,' was all Inuyasha could think. He could look through the wound and see the cloth on his leg. His hakama was quickly collecting her life's blood. Her sailor shirt, now with a gaping hole in it, was also soaking wet with her blood. Her chest heaved as she took in each labored breath. He looked up to her face and saw porcelain white skin slowly turn ashy white. Her eyes faded from its vibrant sapphire blue to muted gray. Inuyasha knew she was dying and he couldn't do anything to keep death's inky tendrils from taking her away from him.

He gently brought a clawed hand up to her face, mindful of his claws, and stroked the back of his fingers down the side of her face.

She was so cold.

Inuyasha paled and looked into her misted eyes, trying to find some inkling of life.

"Kagome?..." he whispered, afraid that using a louder voice would break her faster.

"You're...alright, Inuyasha?" she sputtered, spilling more life's blood down past her bluish lips.

"Gods, Kagome. Why? I would have lived...but you..." A strained squeak escaped his throat. Inuyasha's eyes glazed over as tears threatened to brim over the edges and slip over onto his face. Kagome brought a pale hand up to Inuyasha's cheek and held it there with all her might.

"Because," she started as her breathing slowed. "That's what someone does..." She licked her dry lips, trying to finish her confession. She had to tell him, even if it killed her. Which it probably would.

"...for the one..." Her arm lost its strength and her hand fell from Inuyasha's face.

"they...love..."

Her eyes slowly slid closed and her head nodded forward. Her body went lax in Inuyasha's arm.

'For the one they love...she loves me?'

"Gods, Kagome!" Inuyasha clutched Kagome's cold body to his, not caring about the blood that still emptied from her body.

"...no..." he started off softly. "No...no, no, no. No! No! No!" Inuyasha's voice escaladed with each cry of denial. ' No, she's not dead...she can't be...she's not dead...'

Nothing could hold back the dam of tears that flowed down his cheeks. He buried his face in the crook of Kagome's neck and let the tears flow. His anguished cries resounded throughout the battle field, making everyone pause to see where the sounds of pain and utter defeat were coming from.

"...It's not fair," Inuyasha whimpered. "Dammit, it's not fair, Kagome! How could die saying that?...I never got to...tell you too."

"Kukuku," Naraku's voice rang out over the field. "What a pity. Dying in her lover's arms. How cliche. Oh well, she was fun while she lasted."

Inuyasha's ears laid back against his matted hair. A growl resonated throughout his entire body, not only shaking his but Kagome's body as well. The sound was unbearable to hear. It grated on the soul of every innocent life present. It was a sound of grief, anger, and despair. Blood red eyes looked up from Kagome's pale neck. "You...bastard," the inu hanyou mumbled.

"Sorry, mutt. I can't hear you," Naraku baited.

Inuyasha gently laid Kagome's body on the blood soaked ground, stood and turned to face Naraku: teeth bared and eyes the color of blood. Tetsusaiga pulsed rapidly at his side, desperately calling out to his human blood. However, Inuyasha's rage clouded over his senses, filling him with anger and pain. All of his senses went into overdrive, sending the inu hanyou to the brink of insanity.

"You..." he grated out. "You took Kagome away from me...give her back...GIVE HER BACK TO ME!"

"Kukuku, puppy's got a temper," Naraku taunted. "I'll just have to put the mongrel out of his misery."

Naruku thrust another five tentacles at Inuyasha coming from every direction. The inu hanyou jumped straight into the air, slashing at everything that came between him and his prey.

Everything hurt to Inuyasha. The blooming pain in his chest was near unbearable. 'It hurts,' his mind cried out. 'Make it stop...make the hurting stop...kill Naraku...take the pain away...kill Naraku and the hurting will stop.'

Inuyasha cried out as he slashed at the tentacles that threatened to surround him. The red haze still clouded his sight, but one thing still remained clear: Naraku. His rage had blinded him into only seeing the one thing that would take the pain away.

After a few minutes of futilely sending his barrage of poison tipped appendages at the inu hanyou, Naraku began to realize that nothing would stop Inuyasha's rampage. Slowing him down was one thing, but stopping him was another problem all together. He had to think fast, or else he would be defeated. If only his ranks of youkai hadn't been obliterated by the miko's blast of purity. Wait...the miko...she still possessed the remaining Shikkon shards. He slid a tentacle past Inuyasha, tricking the inu hanyou into thinking that his aim had become poor from panic, but rather aimed it towards the miko's cooling body. Ah, there they were, just resting around her pretty, dead neck. Just as he was about to complete the jewel, Naraku's appendage suddenly fell to the ground. It had been cut off by the huntress's boomerang. He glared over at her and saw tears and rage flare in her eyes.

"Don't you touch her," she growled from beneath her exterminator's mask. The two humans joined the kit and fire cat in front of the miko's body, ensuring the safety of the Shikkon and that Kagome's body wasn't desecrated. Naraku glared at the miko's friends.

'Damn, more nuisances. At least they are only human.' Naraku thought in contempt.

Suddenly, the evil hanyou was shaken out of his thoughts by another cry from Inuyasha. He looked up, his eyes widening in shock as he say the inu hanyou only ten feet in front of him. When had he make it past his appendages? No matter, he would never be able to get past the barrier.

Inuyasha began to claw at the miasma shield, his hands smoking after only a few seconds of contact. Wisely, he pulled his hands back, batting away more tentacles.

'Damnit,' Inuyasha thought though his rage. 'Help me...help me, Kagome...it hurts so much, make the hurting stop, Kagome,' his pleas becoming desperate.

Suddenly, the pain faded away and left in its wake was a tingling warmth, like a lover's embrace. Oh gods, it felt so good, but what was making him feel so good? He hadn't killed Naraku. The bastard was still living, smirking on the other side of his barrier. He wanted to growl, but Inuyasha really didn't feel like it. This feeling was so wonderful; so peaceful.

Unbeknownst to the inu hanyou, any and all wounds on his body filled with flesh and blood, making him whole again. The red haze that had glazed over his eyes was quickly being replaced by a whitish-blue glow. In fact, his entire body had started to glow. All bystanders on the field watched in awe; especially Naraku.

'What in the seven hells is going on?' Naraku pondered. Just about everyone else on the battle field was thinking the exact same thing.

Suddenly, a tiny voice whispered to Inuyasha. Whether is was truly whispered in his ears or in his mind, he didn't know, but the voice was soothing, downing out any and all noises of the battle. The voice sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place it. However, he could definitely tell the voice was feminine.

'Everything's all right, Inuyasha. Just do what you feel is right,' the voice chimed.

'What I feel is right?' Inuyasha wondered? It was then that he felt the Tetsusaiga pulsing at his hip in synch with his own heartbeat. He drew out his sword and watch through his own frosted gaze as Tetsusaiga transformed, still pulsing in his hands. It had turned into it's blood-red, barrier slicing state, but there was something different. Along the edge of the blade was a whitish-blue aura that pulsed in time with the blade.

Inuyasha slowly brought the Tetsusaiga down across the barrier, leaving a clean split in the shield. The edges around the cut glowed blue and spread the crack further, ensuring that anyone could walk though in safety.

Naraku's expression was one of unmasked awe and terror. He watched as the inu hanyou effortlessly broke though his barrier. 'Wha...How is he able to do this? What is this magic?'

Inuyasha stalked proudly up to Naraku, sheathing his sword to his side. The pulsing had stopped, having served its purpose in this battle. As Naraku tried to flee, Inuyasha simply held up his left hand. Naraku froze in place. The inu hanyou continued to walk towards his prey until his raised hand clasped around Naraku's neck.

The evil hanyou's flesh began to burn and char under Inuyasha's touch. He tried to coil away from the offending hand, but couldn't move. Naraku looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and only saw a calm, icy-eyed facade. The whites of his eyes were ice blue, yet his irises were still the vibrant amber they had always been.

"How?" Naraku rasped past the choke hold.

"Divine Retribution," Inuyasha spoke, but didn't. His mouth had moved in time with the words, but the voice did not seem his own. A feminine voice rang clear and foreboding with Inuyasha's own calm voice as an undertone, like the gods' own death sentence.

"And now," the voices spoke as Inuyasha drew his right hand back.

"You die."

Naraku's cry resonated throughout the field as the hand clutched around his heart poured in wave after wave of burning, hot power. There was so much power that it eventually blasted out though Naraku's mouth and eyes, flowing out onto the courtyard. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara all braced themselves for the painful impact, but when the wave of icy blue power came in contact with them, a pure warmth spread throughout their bodies and healed their wounds. All four of them soon passed out from the massive amounts of purity exposed to their bodies.

Eventually, the whitish-blue power receded back into Inuyasha's hand. If one looked to where Naraku was standing, all you would see would be Inuyasha's hand grasping thin air and a nearly completed, small pink jewel gleaming innocently on the ground surrounded by a white smudge across the earth beneath it.

Inuyasha blinked a few times, trying to clear the lingering blue fuzz around his eyes. He remembered everything as he looked in awe at his own hand. How had he done that? It wasn't his power that poured from his body. So, how was he able to defeat Naraku so easily? He was only slightly tired and sore from his extensive activities. He bent down to pick up the remaining part of the Shikkon jewel, when he suddenly remembered a very precious someone about a hundred and fifty feet behind him. Inuyasha's amber eyes widened. He scraped up the jewel from it's resting place and sprinted back to Kagome's body.

Inuyasha scanned the area around his love as he ran over and first noticed his friends' bodies laying around Kagome's. At first fear had gripped him as he thought that they had been slain as well, but when he had skidded to a stop by their bodies, he could hear their gentle breathing. With a sigh of relief, he looked over to Kagome's body. Gods, it still hurt to look at her battered form. But then again, she wasn't battered anymore. He peered into the hole in her school shirt and saw whole, unblemished skin. Her body had been healed! Even her blood had disappeared from the ground.

Inuyasha knelt by Kagome's body and saw that even though the body had been healed, her chest didn't rise or fall with breath, he didn't hear a pulse, and he didn't smell life on her. Only death entwined with her delicate cherry, spring rain, and jasmine scent. His fallen angel didn't appear to be dead, only sleeping peacefully.

He laid the remaining jewel across her chest, and gently placed the shards from around her neck with them.

"We did it, Kagome," he whispered. "We defeated Naraku and the jewel is back together..."Inuyasha bent his head forward as a few silent tears ran down his face.

"But...there's just one problem, Kagome," he rasped, not hiding the grief that still consumed him. "You're not here with me...come back. Please Kagome, I'm begging you...I know I've already asked a lot from you, but please! Come Back! Come back...please!" Inuyasha sobbed. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on Kagome's stomach, his hands grasping one of hers.

As Inuyasha pleaded with any listening deity to send his beloved back, the Shikkon, still resting on Kagome's chest, began to glow, engulfing Kagome's body as well. The Shikkon had heard the pure, unselfish wish of life from one in love. The jewel slowly seeped back into Kagome's body, making her glow an even brighter whitish-pink.

Inuyasha finally noticed the blinding light from behind his tears and tightly shut eyes. He stared in open shock and confusion as Kagome's body levitated off the ground and became semi-transparent. He could no longer hold her or have proof that his love existed.

Inuyasha growled at no one in particular, thinking harshly, 'Won't the gods even let me mourn in peace? Why must I be punished further?'

Suddenly, a bright pink aura surrounded the hanyou. A chorus of four soft voices called out, 'Be not afraid. All is well. We gave heard your pleas, and you have been answered.' A large pulse vibrated throughout the pink world. Inuyasha didn't know what it meant, and looked around blankly for answers. Kagome's body then appeared in front of him. Making sure that he could touch her, Inuyasha grasped her to his chest, his face nestled in the crook of her neck.

Nothing else existed outside of the small world that contained two love struck people and the Shikkon.

Inuyasha suddenly became extremely tired. The stress and shock of the day had finally caught up with him. He laid down on the ground, still keeping Kagome's body near his. Nothing would disturb the two bodies laying within the pink world. Nothing could separate the two lovers. Eventually during their peaceful slumber, the pink world retracted back into Kagome's chest, leaving only a slight breeze and the normal sounds of the night atop Mt. Fuji.

A/N: OK! Damn, took me long enough. So, that's the latest update of "Realizations." Hope you enjoyed it. Now, THIS IS NOT THE END! I'm sure most/all of you beautiful readers out there can figure out what's coming next, but that is for me to know and for you to so cleverly guess. So, there's at least 1 chapter left...maybe two if I'm feeling generous...scratch that. If I'm feeling _INSPIRED._ So, I don't really care if you don't review, but it would be cool to hear what you think.

Even if what you think is a nice, big flame for taking FOREVER to update. Believe me, I've been beating myself up about it since last summer in Japan. Now, good news. I have the beginning of the next chapter already written! Yays!...and I promise that I won't take as long updating the next chapter as I did with this one...that was just kinda ridiculous Ttyl!

Sesshie's Nina


End file.
